


SPARKY.

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: FLEX (CONT'D)Nice to meet you too. Where are you from there, Sparky?The nickname feels a bit too intimate, but the Negative Spirit doesn't seem to mind. As it divulges its origin - inaudibly to us - Flex feels as if the Negative Spirit may have even liked the name.(My idea of the Keeg/Flex meeting scene.)
Relationships: Flex Mentallo & Larry Trainor, Keeg Bovo & Flex Mentallo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	SPARKY.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ivory Tower.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136285) by [PansexualDonnaNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble). 



> #releasetheflexpatrolscript.  
> yes i know in genuine screenplays, character thoughts and emotions are not written out. this is a fic-script hybrid. this is unofficial and doom patrol belongs to jeremy carver/dc/wb.

INT. ANT FARM - LARRY'S CELL - NIGHT

Cell 721 is hollow and small and barren; it reminds LARRY of an abandoned ghastly town, with traces of a past life that has been stomped out. Larry feels similarly despondent as his sunken body is handled, violated, thrown in the room's only object: a small chair that, with his new radiation-proof suit, is incredibly uncomfortable. He groans, his breath hot and heavy inside of the suit. There is another being living inside of him, his body invaded and violated once again --- the violation endless -- but Larry is still empty, forlorn.

FLEX

Hey, pal. You okay in there?

LARRY

What? Who the hell are you?

No one can talk to him. No one can know him. He has to keep the world safe - from him, from his body, from whatever the thing inside of him is.

FLEX

Sounded like you were screaming bloody murder.

LARRY

No. No, that wasn't me.

FLEX

I don't mean nothing by it, it's just... well, it sounded bad, is all.

Momentarily, Larry feels sorry for it.

And then he remembers that it is a murderer --- that this being is everything despicable about the world.

LARRY

I'm not embarrassed. I'm stating a fact. I was unconscious. The screaming was probably from... wait.

The realization - stings.

LARRY (CONT'D)

You can hear it?

FLEX

And then some. Is there something in there with you?

LARRY

So to speak. Look, I don't feel like talking anymore, okay?

FLEX

Say, pal, uh, what's your name?

He is no longer Larry Trainor.

Larry Trainor was a coward. A deranged, degenerate individual that embraced the sin of wrongful - _undeserved -_ passion. Larry Trainor cheated on his wife with other men, Larry Trainor ruined his parents' reputation in church, Larry Trainor hurt the man that he loved - _loved, truly loved, despite the terror -_ and now Larry Trainor is getting what he has always deserved.

LARRY

721.

FLEX

Your _real_ name.

LARRY

(a crestfallen laugh)

Doesn't matter.

FLEX

Sounds like you've been in here a while.

LARRY

I tried to keep track of the days at first, but... it just made things worse.

FLEX

Well, I'm not planning on sticking around here long enough to find out.

Here, have a look.

A HOLE appears in the wall that separates their rooms. A long, cavernous CRACK. Somewhere inside of Larry, the diseased remnants of his heart flutter in arrhythmia. 

LARRY

How did you---

FLEX

(interrupting)

Muscle mystery powers, bub. They got these... things... all over me to tamp it down.

If you could just reach in here and yank out some of these cords, I

can open up a hole big enough for us to walk through.

The ANT FARM is a boundless prison that twirls and spins on infinitely. There is no possibility of escape; it would simply end with continued punishment, units of torture.

His body can withstand anything now. They are preying on that fact.

This world no longer has a place for Larry -- and it _certainly_ does not have a place for the foreign, extraterrestrial being that occupies him. The unknown force that conquered him has ruined him beyond repair. His existence is now unfathomably radioactive; he cannot exist without causing others pain. That was the situation before his accident, but now the pain has manifested into genuine fatality.

The universe must be protected from his monstrosities.

LARRY

No. Are you -- _no._ There's no escaping this place.

FLEX

Don't you want to at least try?

LARRY

Stop talking to me.

FLEX

Come on, pal.

Larry's perception goes dark as the NEGATIVE SPIRIT exits his body. It twirls up into the cell's CEILING, and then floats back down to look through the hole at FLEX.

FLEX

Jesus! What?

Flex stares at the Negative Spirit. Initially he looks at it with fear - a logical reaction to its alien, electrical structure. The fear, however, swiftly melts into INTRIGUE. Flex laughs, his internal world racing, mind incomprehensible. He is in complete awe of the Negative Spirit. He's never seen anything like the Negative Spirit before. He wants - _desires -_ to know more, to let this interest flow and bleed through reality.

FLEX (CONT'D)

I'm Flex Mentallo, man of muscle mystery.

There's a pause; the Negative Spirit is speaking to him, but we can't hear it.

FLEX (CONT'D)

Nice to meet you too. Where are you from there, Sparky?

The nickname feels a bit too intimate, but the Negative Spirit doesn't seem to mind. As it divulges its origin - inaudibly to us - Flex feels as if the Negative Spirit may have even _liked_ the name.

FLEX (CON'TD)  
  


What is that, some kind of other dimension or...

(pause as it speaks to him)

I'm sure I can get you back there. I can open up a door to anywhere. You will? That's

fantastic. Alls you gotta do is reach in here and yank out some of these--

hold on. Hold on.

The DOOR UNLOCKS, the hole DISAPPEARS, and AGENT FORSYTHE walks into the cell with TWO OTHER MEN.

Flex prepares himself for the inevitable agony.

**Author's Note:**

> ya anyway thoughts?


End file.
